Cotton Candy, Lemon Drops and Blueberry Pie
by Kaminiko
Summary: As Sakura lounges in bed, she thinks about her companions and how they made it so far. (SakuSasuNaru, yaoi and het)


**Cotton Candy, Lemon Drops and Blueberry Pie**  
--------------------------------  
_Its so safe to play along  
Little soldiers in a row  
Falling in and out of love  
Something sweet to throw away  
-Go With The Flow (Queens of The Stone Age)_  
--------------------------------

The clock's tick tick ticking again, and I have this incredible urge to toss something sharp and pointy at it, but I don't think I have the energy to spare the effort. I mean, getting up to pick up a kunai to throw is hard enough when I'm laying about, quite comfortably might I add, in bed, but add that to the fact that there are currently a few limbs sprawled across my body that aren't my own and the effort becomes insurmountable. So I just sigh gustily and snuggle deeper against a pair of warm bodies, doing my best to ignore its infernal ticking. Fuck, when it's actually time to get out of bed, I'm totally having Naruto smash it to bits... yeah, that would rule. I'll even help out by stomping on a few times. And maybe Sasuke-kun (squeal!) can burn the remains. Yeah, hyuk hyuk, that'd be nice!

"Sakura..." Comes a sexy, breathy mumble.

"Uh... hai! Sasuke-kun..."

"Just... Go to sleep..." and I blush painfully bright.

"Yeah, sheesh! I already promised I'd smash that stupid clock-tteba! We'll worry about it when we can all move!" and I giggle, ducking my head into the mess of pillows, and arms, and sweet-smelling hair.

"Hai..."

Sometimes life can be so strange, you know?

I've heard here or there, over the years, stories of people seeing ghosts of loved ones, or finding strange items owned by loved ones at the most pressing times, in the strangest of places. When they think life's too difficult to survive, pop!, and there's a loving reminder of everything they have to live for...

Or there are those really strange tales of people with supposed crippling injuries that they'll never recover from, getting up one day and finding they can do what was thought impossible. Walking again, talking again, seeing the blaze of the sky...

Or pregnancy occurring in those women thought to be barren of all hope. Occurring with those couples where the men can't manage to give what they really want to. Times when that final gift they've been praying for is finally bestowed upon them, to shower with love, love, love...

Or people who actually like mimes. No really. If I meet one, I'll perform my duty as any trained medic-nin and commit them to an asylum. I really will.

But it all goes to show you that sometimes the impossible can be possible, otherwise why the stories? Why the fairytales? Why bother with a hope for the unattainable?

Especially when, if you put your mind to it, you really can do anything. It goes to show you that if you really, really believe, that miracles can happen. That somewhere, somehow, in the end, everything will be alright.

I should know.

Been there, done that.

That I finally realised Naruto was an amazing human being with a heart of gold, who also just happens to hump like a bunny on speed. He wants to go everywhere, all the time! It's almost embarrassing how many times we've nearly been caught in places we shouldn't be... Almost. Considering that it's Sasuke-kun who usually catches us, and finds unique ways to join in, the danger is more than worth it.

That Sasuke-kun decided to give me the time of day at all! He likes it when I'm on top he says, when he says anything about it. Something about a hypnotizing amount of bouncing pink... whatever that means. Naruto says that because Sasuke-kun's such a control freak in everything else, he needs somebody to take it away that isn't either a "super tough jerkfaced bastard", or a "creepy-assed molester". Sasuke-kun usually punches him then.

That Naruto and Sasuke-kun have patched things up so nicely! ...well, as nicely as possible for those two. It's now Sasuke's goal to get Naruto to submit as often as possible, and though Naruto says he'll cut out his eyes and jam them down his throat first, he's quite... giving on special occasions. Naruto refuses to reciprocate in kind though. He still says he's not interested in "humping a dude's hairy hole", when there are "better" things in the world. Somehow, I think that suits Sasuke-kun just fine.

It suits all of us just fine, this arrangement of ours.

Look at that, I'm blushing so hotly I bet I'm as red as a tomato.

Of course, when you stick three really horny young adults, who've spent their entire teenage years with an incredible amount of sexual tension, all surrounding each other, together. In one small house. With one big bed. You can bet the lines get blurred front and back, right and left, inside and out, pretty freaking quickly.

Sometimes I wonder what our friends, what our sensei-tachi, what the village thinks when they see us. Mostly I don't care, but sometimes I have to wonder... Are they appalled by our lack of convention, disgusted by our lack of restraint, jealous of our lack of caring about what they think?

Jealous of our sugar-filled, candy-coated existence? Jealous of the girl like soft and light cotton candy, the boy like sweetly sour lemon drops, the boy like deep and delicious blueberry pie?

Are they jealous of how hard it was, how much blood sweat and tears it took, how close we were to not making it? Of how much it hurt to take three completely different creations and mix them, mash them, throw away some parts, and add some new, together, in order to create something, _anything_ good?

Or are they proud that this new set of Legendary ninja never went the way of the first. That this new set of ninja, these youth, these magnificent burning leaves of Konoha, made something so beautiful. Something worth all of the pain. All of the blood sweat and tears. Something so good.

Something worth dying for.

I know am.

Yes, this is something worth dying for.

I think we all know that now.

And its perfect. Because of all the pain, and all the struggling. Because of how long it took to put together. Its only been made so much sweeter.

But enough of that, and my tendency to think. Right now I'm so lazy and achy in all the right places, that none of me should be active. I'm going to go to sleep surrounded by security, and light, and I'll hold onto it as long as I can. Then tomorrow we'll continue to mix and mash and meld together so that we'll never be separated again.

Not without dying first.

And even then...

But first, I'll smash that stupid clock.  
--------------------------------  
_I want something good to die for  
To make it beautiful to live  
I want a new mistake, to lose is more than hesitating  
Do you believe it in your head?  
-Go With The Flow (Queens of The Stone Age)  
_--------------------------------

**AN:** Woo! Finally finished! Huh. Well... I haven't written anything in a while, so I figured it was time I said hello again. I've had a few SakuSasuNaru images bouncing around my head for a while now, so I decided to put them together in a single fic. Hopefully they were all vaguely in character, though I doubt it. They were about 18-20ish in this. C&C always welcome! No flames though... They're just pitiable.


End file.
